


Без названия

by astronautsan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Out of Character, POV John Watson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsan/pseuds/astronautsan
Summary: Джона Ватсона беспокоят сновидения.





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Дружеское предупреждение: может стошнить от унылости и претенциозности написанного.

Я видел сон.

Видел ворону, стрелой летящую вниз. Блеснула синевой в тусклом свете — и пропала.  
Я помню того, кем был в том сне, — закостеневшим средь сосен, устремивших свои острые наконечники ввысь, егерем. Смотрел в пустоту, застыл в ожидании. Спасшийся селезень нарушал тишину громким ликованием.

С тяготящим чувством ожидания я проснулся глубокой ночью. Не размыкая глаз, окутанный сонной тревогой, всмотрелся в темноту: ничего. Распахнув глаза как можно шире, уставился все в ту же темноту: ничего.

Я видел сон.

Видел дом, окруженный высоким кривым забором. Протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться острия древесного обрубка — не дотянулся. В небо поднялся столб дыма, запахло костром — горел дом.  
Я помню того, кем был в том сне, — плотно укутанным многослойной одеждой пожарным. Смотрел на облако дыма, не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Из-за забора слышались крики и мольба о помощи.

С тяготящим чувством вины я проснулся в предрассветное время. Не размыкая глаз, окутанный сонной тревогой, всмотрелся в темноту: ничего. Распахнув глаза как можно шире, уставился в свежевыбеленный потолок: ничего.

Я видел сон.

Видел беспокойную реку, бегущую по камнями, заглатывающую пожухлые листья, опавшие близ берега.  
Я помню того, кем был в том сне, — бегущим вдоль течения бездомным путником, отдавшим воде последние пожитки — хлюпкую котомку, уносимую течением все дальше и дальше. Хруст листьев под ногами звучал наперебой с моим тяжелым дыханием.

С тяготящим чувством потери я проснулся ближе к полудню. Разомкнув глаза, различил потолок, стены, пол, мебель.

Я видел сон.

Видел пасмурное небо, три высоких этажа и поток людей. Помню себя: не дотянулся, потерял в потоке толпы, раскаивался, виня себя за случившееся. Не мог различить ни звука.

А было ли это сном?


End file.
